She Will Be Loved
by PokeSpLover
Summary: Black thinks of why he can't tell White how he really feels... Meanwhile, White dates N! Another songfic, this time no dying involved plus it's about Black and White. The song is 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Set four years after the BW Chapter to match the lyrics.


**A/N: My seventh fanfic, my second songfic and my second AgencyShipping fic. The song's She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 and unlike my first songfic, Broken, there will be no dying involved same goes for another Silver/Blue songfic I'm thinking of writing. It's called You'll Still Have Me and the song's My Immortal. More will be explained there if I decide to publish it. Once again: Enjoy, review and follow! Oh, and this happens four years after the B/W Chapter to match the song lyrics and I didn't take everything in the song literally. And I tried hard to soften the meanings of certain parts to keep this story K+. And I also know that the song has an entirely different meaning.**

In the Nimbasa Amusment Park in Nimbasa City in the Unova region, Black scowled as he watched the secret love of his life for as long as he'd known her, four years to be exact, was on a date with her most recent boyfriend. The girl's name was White, the boy's name was N.

Black scowled as he watched N and White share a stick of cotton candy.

Black's mind wandered to that day. It was raining hard and one of White's previous boyfriend had dumped her. _Again. _He drove over to her house when she'd called him, crying. _Again. _He had always spent a lot of time with her, but somehow, it just wasn't enough. He loved her. Why hadn't she noticed?

He really didn't mind waiting for her to notice, he didn't want to tell her because... Well, he was scared. She was always sad nowadays, he didn't know why but he wanted to find out so he could make her the always smiling, happy girl he'd met, known and fell in love with again.

He wanted her to know that he'd always be there for her, until the very end. Even if it meant giving everything up. If N wasn't what she was looking for (and Black was absolutely positive he wasn't), he'd be there.

White had a bad habit of ending up with damn brainless idiots as boyfriends. Whenever they would dump her, she would always run to him crying.

Black tended to get really insecure around White, with her being the president of the world-famous BW Agency and all, but they were just friends. _Just friends. _Or at least to White that was the case, so his insecurity didn't really matter.

Life wasn't easy for Black, but to White, it was very easy. Like rainbows and butterflies, but for Black, compromise was how he did it.

His heart was, in fact, full. Full of love for her. He wished that she would just feel free to come to him if she needed to share a secret, if she needed a shoulder to cry on and, most importantly, if she needed someone to love for who she really is, not for her money, not her popularity, but for... Her.

He'd gladly wait through eternity if it meant that she would tell him she loved him. "Hey, N. Do you think that's Black over there?" Black hid his face behind the big newspaper he brought just in case. He peeked a bit. N shrugged. "I don't know. But if it is Black, what would he be doing here?" The green-haired man asked. "Yeah... Maybe it's someone else..."

Black often blamed himself for being such a coward. He wanted to tell White once, but when she told him that she was dating N... Well, you know...

Four years was enough time for him to get to know her down to her smallest habits, he knew of one that was not so small. She oftentimes hid alone in her car when she was sad and it often took him hours to convince her to come out.

She may be proud and a bit narcissistic at times, but she was also kind, smart, fun and cheerful. Only he knew these qualities of hers because he was her closest friend and also because she had no family to speak of.

They'd get into what Black called '_friend_ fights' And she'd always ask him to get out of her life, of course it hurts him, but he knows that whenever she'll get dumped again, she'll come begging for someone to turn to, a friend, a confidante.

'_White, why do you have to be so blind? And why am I such a damn coward?' He _would think.

She was beautiful weather she acknowledeged it or not. She'll always be. Inside and out.

'_I love you, White. I always have and I always will. Even if you don't love me, even if you love someone else.' _Those were the exact words he'd wanted tonsay to her. He loved her and nothing, _nothing_, will ever change that.

Even if the whole world was against them, he would still love her. He promised that to himself. He will always, always and forever, love her.

Two months later...

"Blaaaack! She wailed. _'Oh no.' _He thought. He opened the door and found White there, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. "N dumped you?" Black asked. She nodded and another earsplitting wail broke through the air. He ushered her inside his house since it was raining. Even if he'd wanted them to break up, not like that. "Come on, tell me what happened."

After she'd told him, she was reduced to a crying mass on his couch. He just let her since he knew that she would stop eventually and that no amount of coaxing would ever be enough to get her to stop.

After another hour of her wails, without thinking, he kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, but at least it silenced her. Eventually, she returned the kiss, feeling a love for him that she couldn't explain. Could she have loved him all this time?

Never in his dreams did it feel so unearthly and just so... Amazing to kiss her. Never in his dreams were her lips so soft and sweet. Never had he felt so alive yet so far from reality, no. This was reality. Better than his dreams. Way better.

"Don't think about him now, okay White?" He told her after they had finished. She was left speechless and could only nod. When she finally found her voice, she mustered up all her courage to say:

"I love you."

She was surprised yet again when she heard that it wasn't only her voice that said that. Black's had too. They laughed. "You wanna kiss again?" Black asked. She nodded.

And so they did.

FIN.

_You know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._

_- Dr. Seuss_

**A/N: Hope you liked it and the quote I put at the bottom! I know, I know there were some parts that had nothing to do with the song, that's because I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, once again, favorite, review and follow! This was originally a songfic, but same rule applied in 'You'll Still Have Me' and I'm too lazy to type it here so just check it out. Listen to the song so you'll get the story.**


End file.
